


audio recording mixtapes

by gh0stbvrsoot



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio tape recorder, Dark, Deity, Demon, Dialogue, Gen, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tape recorder, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, Wilbur Soot is a radio host, mcyt - Freeform, no beta we die like Tubbo at the festival, radio host
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0stbvrsoot/pseuds/gh0stbvrsoot
Summary: if you have nothing, conquer the nothing. reign it in
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	audio recording mixtapes

**Author's Note:**

> this is ... a new thing ish im trying out ?? i have no idea how it’ll be received, but well

[audio begins.]

” _if you have nothing, conquer the nothing. reign it in_ ”

[audio ends.]

[audio begins.]

”welcome back, my dear listeners. i’m your host, wilbur soot, and this week we’ll talk about holidays. why do we have holidays, and why are they so important to us? on the outskirts of town, isolated from everything, you'll find a city. the city in which i live. everyone here knows each other–”

[slight chuckle, muffled creaking as wilbur leans back.]

”we all have the same traditions; follow the same rules and know everything about each other. outsiders find it uncomfortable– weird. they don’t understand it, our way of living. _they never will_. we celebrate holidays, just like everyone else. and there’s one specific holiday we always look forward to every year.”

”the holiday of sacrifice. you may think that it sounds macabre or like a foreign concept if you’re an outsider. but it’s not that different, really. to simplify it further, a person will be chosen by our deity; it’ll appear to you in a dream before the sacrifice itself will happen.”

[audio cuts off, static crackling amplifying as the distorted droning drowns every other noise out.]

[audio begins.]

”you’ll have to make a public announcement to the town, so everyone will have time for the needed preparations. the chosen one will be placed in front of a statue in the forest, resembling the deity. everyone else forms a circle, chanting and humming in unison; swaying from side to side, eyes hollow.”

”we actually don’t know what happens to them after they’re gone, but we don’t ask questions. we don’t have the privilege to ask such questions. afterwards we celebrate with food, presents and each other’s company, appreciating that our town is safe for yet another year. we worship it, whatever it is.”

”only those that are chosen have seen its face and someone else’s life is a high price to pay if your fear and ignorance is overshadowing you. do we fear it, listeners ? we’ve after all felt it’s rage if someone ran away in hopes of escaping, or if someone refused to cooperate.” 

[audio ends.]

[audio begins.]

[wilbur lets out a shaky breath.]

”on another note, if we sacrifice someone, it spares our crops and fields, makes sure we have clear water and keeps our town safe. and that leaves us with the next question: how did the holiday come to exist ? our town has not always been safe, not always been the way it is now.”

”a long time ago we didn’t have a deity to worship. everything was peaceful within our community, all of us minding our own business and not having a care in the world. they say it's always quiet before the storm and it's indeed true; a war broke out and our town was left in shambles.”

”we turned to anyone, desperately begging for help and received nothing in return. in the midst of pure nothing and hopelessness during our town’s downfall, the deity came along. it took the remains of our town, _our nothing_ , and shaped it into its own kingdom. conquered our nothing, became our savior.”

[wilbur chuckles, this time out of fear. he sniffles.]

”the holiday is one of remembrance, with the things we've been through and holding on to the values of our town. listeners, you must be wondering by now, why am i telling you this ? what’s the purpose ? because i’ve seen it. it came in my dream last night, except it wasn't a dream–”

”it’s a nightmare. what my town would consider a deity, i consider it a demon. its form morphs, constantly in flux; leering at me with far too many eyes to even be considered human. its teeth are razor sharp, devouring the light– or what little is left of the light anyways.”

”but–”

[wilbur gulps, trying to steady his now panicked breathing.]

”despite being awake, i still have the itching feeling of being watched … i–it devours until there’s nothing left; and then it craves more. it has done this for centuries, which means that our town is not the first and certainly not the last. i know what happens if i run away from my fate.”

”my town will suffer and no longer be a town. i am scared. and being scared is good, it keeps you steady. except, i– i can’t let this go on. our town is in denial and won’t acknowledge the truth about what the deity really is. i– i have to stop it, at a–”

[audio abruptly cuts off.]

[audio begins.]

[distorted cacophony of screaming, yelling and crying merging as an unfinished symphony can suddenly be heard in the distance. the ground shakes, a deep rumbling throughout the city.]

” _we are whole_.”

[audio ends.]

**Author's Note:**

> pssst if you have any theories as to who you think the demon is, let me know ??


End file.
